Inside Vegito's Head
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is a rather confusing story to explain in just a few lines but the full description is in the author’s note.It’s a new idea and I haven’t seen any other yaoi stories like it so you might want to read it.Something new and original.YAOI!Chapter 3
1. Part 1

Title: Inside Vegito's Head

Author: Megan AKA yaoi_lover_16

Rating: R

Content: Homosexuality, guy/guy sex and physical contact. You people have been warne so I don't want any flame reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Okay! I admit that this may seem a little weird at first but just keep on reading it and it'll begin to make more sense. One of my friends and DBZ tape suppliers lent me the dubbed versions of the Vegito saga. Well, I got to thinking, its Vegeta and Goku combined right…? But in what way exactly? *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* Well, in this story I gave Vegito his own thought pattern when he's fighting with Buu and Goku and Vegeta their own. Goku and Vegeta are in Vegito's head but aren't thinking for him (they're thinking for themselves)...get it? Okay, to those of you who don't understand just read the damn fic, its chalk-full of Goku/Vegeta SEX! ^^;

****

Part 1

It was dark, too dark to see. Where were they? Neither of them was quite sure, or in that much of a hurry to find out. They just didn't feel the need to panic...not with the way they were feeling at the time. Either of them was feeling splendidly warm, encased in a strong embrace. One being tender and affectionate...the other possessive and desperate.

A soft nuzzle came to the top of Vegeta's head and he burrowed his own head further into the warm padding in front of him. 'Soft...' He subconsciously began to purr and clung tighter to the wall of flesh his fingers were clenched to. 'Mine...' He purred mentally.

The form before him hadn't a protest. In fact, it tightened its embrace even more then the prince had. Fingers started to gently caress the princes bare back, making him shiver and the purr grow. His own fingers followed the movement, one tracing down a long spin the other massaging a large shoulder blade.

Vegeta's finger was then distracted from its sensory observation as it stumbled over a small knot of flesh at the base of the forms spin. He felt the being's body quake and barley registered the soft whimper that escaped from it. The prince smirked evilly as he gently rubbed his thumb over the scar and heard the form moan deeply.

Vegeta arched into the creature a heart beet later as the venturing fingers on his back found an almost identical scar and stroked it gently. Vegeta groaned deeply as all five fingers swept against the scar and left him breathless as the most enjoyable sensations shimmied up and down his spin.

'Kami...'

"Vegeta..."

The prince froze as he heard his name escape the being in a breathless manner. That voice was so familiar... He opened his eyes reluctantly and raised his head to be greeted with the bright, passion-glazed eyes of his greatest rival.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta panicked now...yet was unable to summon the strength to pull away from the third-class warrior.

The baka smiled brightly, warmly, his eyes sparkling with lust, longing and pure unrestrained love. He sighed heavily and continued to stroke the prince's tail spot, making the older Saiyan shiver.

He couldn't stop...he was finally getting what he had dreamed of...the chance to touch Vegeta in this manner. But that was all he wanted. Of course he wanted more...much more, but he knew the prince would never accept such a thing as his love, passion, and, least of all, his sex.

"Vegeta..." He sighed, leaning forward to nuzzle the top of his head affectionately, absently feeling the lithe form flinch away from his touch.

He frowned slightly as he felt the prince struggle to get out of his embrace and instantly released him. If Vegeta didn't want his love or touch he would respect that and leave, but as soon as the prince left his embrace he was back in it. He looked down at the man quizzically and noticed he was panting heavily. His eyes were wide, his fingers clenching to Goku's back, his nails digging into the soft skin. Goku smiled that soft smile again and re-wrapped his arms around his prince's slender waist. He didn't know what changed the older man's mind, but he was happy it happened in the first place.

Vegeta gasped for air, his eyes wide with dread as he remembered how freezing it was out of Kakarotto's grip. It felt like ice the moment he and the warrior weren't touching...but now he was perfectly fine. Warm, welcome arms holding him close, never seeming to want to let him go, strong fingers caressing his back, slowly venturing to his tail, a warm cheek nuzzling his own affectionately before soft lips caressed it a moment later.

'Kami...'

What had happened? Why had he felt so cold, so empty, without being in the low class warrior's arms? Well...he was feeling comfortable, and he wasn't even sure if he even wanted to leave the first time. It was just a reflex.

'Well, I want to leave now.' His stubborn side proclaimed and he flinched away again as Kakarotto's lips rose to caress his temple.

"Vegeta...?"

"Let go, Kakarotto." Vegeta ordered as sternly as he could, trying, with all his might, to keep the pleasure, from Kakarotto's petting and caress, out of his voice.

'But...I don't wanna let go...'

Vegeta froze as he heard what Kakarotto had to say. In that instant he was torn in two, one half of himself wanting to push the baka away the other wanting to pull him closer and smother him with erotic words and kisses. But it was always his proud side that spoke up first before his emotions "Well you don't have a choice, now do you?!"

Goku gasped softly at the fact that Vegeta had heard what he was thinking. He looked down at the prince quizzically and loosened his grip just slightly.

"Baka!" Vegeta berated, his features gaining more rage, if at all possible. "Let me make this simple. Let go of me on the count of three or I will blast your head clear off your shoulders!" He ordered, barring his sharp, white teeth in a snarl. 'But I don't want him to let go!' His emotions called, making their opinion as well heard as possible.

Goku smiled softly as he heard the prince's thoughts. He knew it, they could read each other's minds in this place...wherever they were that is. He tugged Vegeta closer to him, dropping his face until it rested on the prince's shoulder. He absently heard the prince gasp and struggle slightly. 'I don't want to let you go either Vegeta.' Goku thought with a smile as the prince ceased in his futile attempt to escape.

'He heard me!?'

'Loud and clear, Vegeta.'

A/N: So what did you people think so far? Do you think I should add more...? I mean, I like the ending of this chapter, story, what ever its gonna be, but I also would like to know if you guys like my yaois as much as you say you do. I'm gonna leave it at this...the more reviews I get to continue writing, the more I will consider it. If I get say...10-20 reviews within a week and a half I'll be satisfied and write more...*grins evilly* much, much more. ^^;

P.S. To the Bakayaros who do send me flame reviews...no...I wont sink down to your level...I'll be mature about this, unlike other things. All I have to say is, keep 'em coming...it only makes me want to write more so I can annoy you more. Besides, this is every teenage girls fantasy...to see two sexy, well-muscled men going 'at' each other...*stares off into outer space with a sigh* Well, once again, I don't give a fuck about what you flamen' bakayaros think. You'll read what I write and like it and if you don't...PISS OFF!


	2. Part 2

A/N: This is so cool! I got as much reviews as I wanted and more. I haven't gotten any more flame reviews yet so that makes me even more happy. And you people know what that means. The happier I am the better I write my yaois! That's right! This baby is my pride and joy so far. Tell me what you think. Just so I get more reviews, I've got a ton of other stories that are out. "Monkey Business" a Vegeta/Pan fic, "Agonizing Secrets" my first Goten/Trunks yaoi, and "True Love" another Goku/ Vegeta fic that's gonna be a sequel, so I expect some people to go looking at those. If I don't get more review on them then I'm not posting the third part to this story. Sorry I have to resort to black mail, but like I said in one of those stories somewhere I'm very greedy and I just plain love everyone's praise. Okay, I guess that's it. Enjoy and Review. ^^

****

Part 2

'I won't take this!' Vegeta's thoughts screamed, another solid push to Goku's chest and he was free. But that was the last thing his body wanted. Another wave of absolute ice washed over him, making his body yearn to once again be in the other Saiyan's arms, but he would not...he __would not__.

A light gasp came from the prince as he felt Goku's warm arms wrap around him again, his larger form trembling and icy cold to the touch. 'Kakarotto...?'

"Please, hold me, Vegeta... I'm so cold."

Vegeta couldn't resist that softly spoken plea and he wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering form of his rival. What was it with the coldness either of them was experiencing when they were out of the other's embrace? Vegeta didn't know, nor did he care with the other warrior's body melting warmly into his own. He had never felt this content before, it felt great.

Vegeta was so warm and soft. Goku never wanted to let the other go, merely wanted to show the prince how much he cared and fall into a sated sleep with the prince in his arms and he in his.

His body set out to fulfill that task before consulting his mind and he found himself rubbing up against Vegeta's body, wanting, needing friction. His lips brushed softly against the smaller Saiyan's ear as he whispered out his eternal name like a mantra. Those same lips rose up a moment later to sweep over the planes of the prince's face, tongue timidly immerging to bathe those gorgeous features in soft, moist velvet.

The prince of all Saiyans quivered helplessly under the sweet and gentle onslaught of the other Saiyan. His skin heated up to an unimaginable degree as the other warrior's fingers and hands resumed their delicate caress of his skin. A soft whimper escaped through his parted lips as the other's tongue gently brushed them and that's when Vegeta finally took notice of it.

The other Saiyan...h-he was...trembling, he looked like he was almost in pain.

"Kaka-"

'Please...Vegeta...let me touch you. I-all I ever wanted to do was...'

'Kakarotto...?'

'...love you...'

That was the final straw, the one that broke Vegeta's will. His hands buried into thick ebony hair and fisted tightly, bringing the larger warrior's face down for a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue delved deeply into the deliciously spiced mouth and both moaned in tandem, being completely overwhelmed by the other's need for the other. The prince's fingers gently stroked through the other's riotous hair, marveling in the silky texture of the locks...and his tongue.

Kami must be on his side this day. Goku would never of imagined that the one he had wanted, the prince of all Saiyans, would be showing him such need as his own. Years, he had wanted the little prince for years, had hungered for this first kiss. And, yet, it wasn't the type of kiss he expected, not that he was complaining. It was gentle, almost...timid and unsure. He had no idea where this need came from, this urge to possess the prince of their forgotten race. All he knew was he wanted to treat Vegeta gently, but he ended up squeezing him so hard that it could crush him.

'So tight...'

Goku blinked and reluctantly broke the sweet kiss. "Vegeta...?" His grip loosened. "Am I-" Goku gasped as he was pulled into an embrace so warm and full of desperation he thought he had died and gone to an even more wonderful and glorious heaven then he had ever previously visited.

"Never let me go, Kakarotto! Never!"

Goku's cheeks flushed with bright, vivid color, his eyes widened with more then a little surprise and his heart pounded like a jackhammer in his chest. A moment later he found himself, once again, crushing Vegeta to him, his breathing ragged with overjoyed and dry sobs.

"As you wish...__my__ prince." He whispered out, his neck arching to once again kiss his beautiful prince fully on the lips.

Vegeta felt himself quiver again at the possessive note in the younger warrior's voice, his head spinning with the delicious taste of the other. He vaguely felt the other tug him to the ground beneath their feet and he followed the movement without hesitation, a moment later finding the other warrior straddling his narrow hips.

Their kiss was reluctantly broken in favor of air and so the lovers could simply revel in the love and devotion the other was showing so freely. Vegeta seemed to realize the position he was in after a few moments and blushed fiercely, turning his gaze away from Kakarotto's in slight shame of his reaction.

Goku blinked down at the man he loved so much as he blushed and turned his head away. 'Kami...' Goku thought in awe at the beauty and actual __innocence__ of the gesture. 'Its as if he's practically daring me to take him.'

"I heard that..." Vegeta mumbled softly, irritably, still not meeting the other warrior's gaze.

Goku blushed himself but only a second later was distracted by the rapidly fluttering flesh just over Vegeta's pulse point. His chin strayed forward until his lips were pressed firmly against the warm skin, his tongue flicking out to partake of the delicacy sprawled out so temptingly before him.

Vegeta gasped as the other warrior began trailing fluttering kisses, wet tongue and sharp nips over his exposed chest. When had his shirt ever been taken off? It...hadn't. Vegeta's half lidded eyes ventured to examine himself and his warrior's attire. They had none to speak of. Either one of them was temptingly bare and it appeared that Goku was taking the sweet offering with impressive vigor.

The situation before the prince was carelessly tossed aside as the other warrior bit down on his left nipple, the excited flesh and body unceremoniously hardening even more under the onslaught. The prince found himself gasping for air as Kakarotto lapped at the abused flesh until it was that of a rosy hue. A barley-stifled yip came from the prince as the larger warrior went to work on his other side with the exact same tactic.

Goku was happily drowning in his senses. Taste, touch, sight, sound, Kami even the smell of the little prince beneath him was enough to make __anyone__ go crazy. He wanted so much to please this one who meant so much to him, to pleasure him like no other could. And it appeared like he was doing that pretty well by the way the lithe form arched up with a small whimper as he teasingly dipped his tongue into his navel.

Goku could feel the steely length of the Saiyan prince rub against the dip in the center of his collarbone as he swirled his tongue around the navel, smirking, almost devilishly, as he heard the prince moan encouragingly, begging him to keep going and go further down his trembling body. As it was Goku had lapped at every inch of the prince's flesh until it glowed a rosy hue and each time he moved lower he was granted with a soft gasp, a whimpered moan or a murmured curse for his talents and ministrations.

Vegeta was trembling with pure, unquenchable need by now. If he wasn't actually enjoying this sweet, slow torture he might actually be ashamed at his vulnerability. He looked on as the younger Saiyan dipped his tongue teasingly into his navel, no longer having the heart to stifle any of his vocal testaments to his lover's talents, he moaned, silently relishing the almost Saiyan smirk he received for the appreciative sound. He unconsciously thrust his hips upward as the other warrior's tongue moved to swirl around the now tingling flesh, growling softly to the other warrior to continue.

Vegeta found his eyes widening to an unimaginable degree as the other Saiyan swallowed him whole, his body arching so painfully that it almost snapped his spine. But he didn't care, the warm wetness around his pulsing length was all he truly cared about. Well, that and the person the warm wetness was coming from.

A hoarse cry was torn from his throat and a shuddering moan as the warmth around his pulsing cock slowly raised up the length of him, warm lips and wet tongue caressing the silken flesh. He groaned out the other warrior's name like a plea as his lips released the swollen flesh, pink tongue emerging to lap up the pre-cum at the tip.

'Kami...' Vegeta groaned mentally, receiving a soft chuckle a moment later from the one who teased him so mercilessly. "Kakarotto..." He barley managed to croak out, rising up on his elbows to watch the other Saiyan work his magic on his heated flesh.

Goku chuckled softly as he heard his lover's mental exclamation at his ministrations. He silently reveled in the bittersweet taste of his lover's essence, wanting it all and dipping his head again to take his love to the hilt. Another hoarse cry filled his ears, the prince's hips picking up a gentle rhythm with his mouth as he took him in a third time.

With each thrust of Vegeta's hips his shaft rubbed against the back of his lover's throat, making his body quake with the need for his release. He hadn't realized it quite yet, but he'd been subconsciously whisper out the other warrior's name, along with the word 'please' and soft, imploring whimpers. His fingernails racked the ground beneath him, trying with all his might not to just grab the other warrior's head and thrust down his throat as deep as he could go. As it was, the other Saiyan wasn't able to take in his entire length for a long time and with the rhythm they had set the other warrior was barley able to take even half of him in without gagging. It was torture, when all he wanted was his release.

Then, suddenly, Vegeta gasped, his body going completely rigid as he felt a finger probing his entrance, working the tight ring of muscles with gentle strokes.

'Shhh...Vegeta. It's okay. I'll be as gentle as I can. Please, let me have you. Even if it's just once...let me love you.'

Vegeta found himself blinking up, the thrusting of his hips had ceased and he simply found himself staring up into the darkness of the void they had inhabited for the past two hours or so. He wanted the one who tortured him so, his body showed that quite well. But would he allow the other inside himself...inside his soul...inside his heart? He didn't know what he should do, but now the other warrior was staring down into his eyes with such longing and need and what amazed Vegeta was that this was all for him. All of the yearning in the world...in the galaxy, seemed to be radiating from the being above him, and that powerful, indescribable need was directed to __himself__.

Vegeta didn't understand it, nor did he care to as he grasped hold of the warrior above him and took his lips with the same passionate hunger as before, if not more...much, much more. The other warrior took this as good sign and continued to swirl his fingers over the tiny bud of muscles, massaging and working the muscles until they were pliable. He then eased two fingers into his lover, gently stroking and stretching the tight passage, wanting to be inside the prince now more then ever and barley keeping his excited body under control.

All movement from either being ceased as a sharp gasp tore through the thick atmosphere. Goku peered down anxiously at his lover and was surprised to see his eyes wide and face flushed with what appeared to be shame, shock, and pleasure. Goku tentatively massaged his fingers against the same spot and was rewarded with another hoarse cry and the lifting of his lover's hips, the motion speaking of the need to experience that feeling again.

Goku found himself grinning wickedly now as he continued to torture his lover, his fingers hitting that sweet spot with each motion and thrust. After a few more moments and harsh cries, words Goku never __ever__ expected to hear reached his ears.

"Kami, Kakarotto!" Vegeta cried out, his hip lifting up again to move with the other warrior's thrusting fingers. "Please! Please, I need it now! AH! I want you in me NOW!"

Time seamed to stop as those desperately spoken words rent the air with their voracious need, yet Goku wasted no time. With a speed he had never before utilized he had the prince on his stomach and his supple, round rump up in the air in invitation, an invitation no one with as much of a hentai mind as Goku could resist (Gomen people, I just couldn't resist writing that sentence.). Goku took a moment to caress the other Saiyan's backside, smirking with admiration at the soft texture and the way it wiggled (Gomen again. ^^;).

Vegeta couldn't stop the moan that passed his lips when the other warrior slowly entered him, even if he tried. Kami, nothing had ever felt like __this__, not to either of them. Each gasped in tandem as Goku was fully sheathed within the Saiyan prince's tight heat. Goku's body froze, his brows set in concentration a he drew almost fully out of the body beneath him. He could barley hold on anymore, Vegeta was so hot and tight, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep his word about being gentle.

Goku found his hands clutching the prince's hips, staying in completely control of the depth and speed in which he plunged into him. But the prince wouldn't allow such a thing. A frustrated sound reached Goku's ears and he could feel Vegeta's hips attempting to move against his iron grip.

'Please, Kakarotto, move...'

Goku blinked at that. He __was__ moving, but apparently not enough for the little prince's liking. He began moving a little faster and was met with another frustrated sound from the being beneath him.

"Dammit, Kakarotto! Will you fucking move already?!" Vegeta berated harshly, raising up on his forearms to look over his shoulder at his taker.

"But...I am moving, Vegeta." Goku assured, his hips still set in the slow motion.

"Well move harder." Vegeta ordered and thrust his hips back against his mate's, making either of them moan with delight. "See..." Vegeta panted out. "It feels better when you cut loose." He smirked and moved to fully sit on all fours, thrusting his hips back hard again.

Goku's head flung back at the motion and his hands involuntarily rose up to grip Vegeta's shoulders, giving him more leverage to pound his little tormentor senseless. With each brutal thrust of the larger warrior's hips it brought a moan of pleasure from them, although Vegeta's moans bordered on pain and pleasure. Nevertheless, the lithe prince enjoyed the strength behind the thrusts. Goku knew he was being too rough with Vegeta, and the little Saiyan might not be able to move properly for a few weeks, but he __did_ _ask for it.

Pleasure quaked through Vegeta's body in waves as the larger Saiyan's cock rammed against his pleasure center, making him scream his pleasure to who ever may listen and arch his back painfully. It only took a few more thrusts to that spot until he and his mate found their simultaneous releases. No sound came, though, to signal it. Vegeta's throat had been burned raw from his previous vocalization and Goku was completely out of breath with pleasure as the prince's scorching walls tightened around his pulsing length.

In the end, Goku fell atop his lover with an apologetic grunt, his tongue lapping at the sweat damped skin of the prince's shoulder. And that's when it hit him full force, the urge to fully own the gorgeous being and body beneath him. Instinct soon took over, his teeth set against the bared juncture between neck and shoulder and then... Bright, blinding, blue light flashed over himself and the prince just as his jaw move to pierce flawless skin... And they separated...

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Evil cliffhangers. More to come. What happens next? Well, stay tuned and find out. I expect to have 40 reviews on this story before I continue so don't forget to review.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Alright, chapter three is up. Sorry if it took too long. Um, there will be a lot more chapters along the way, if I don't some how manage to get kicked off again *grumbles to herself*. This has to be my pride and joy story and I'm sorry if I'm expecting too many reviews and I don't mean to black mail, I'm just an extremely greedy person. Oh, one more thing before I forget, I'm grounded from the computer and practically the rest of the things in my room b/c of grades. One lousy 'D', can you believe it Very strict parents. Okay, anyway, #4 is on the way, I've already got about a guarter done. I love you all my loyal fans *gushes inside*. Don't forget to review! ^^;

****

Part 3

Twin shouts were heard as the last two Saiyans alive were abruptly pulled apart, both in body and in mind. One rammed solidly into a wall of flesh the other bounced a few times before his motions ceased. Both stared at each other in shock and disbelief, each seeming to be reluctant about believing that the previous experience wasn't part of their imagination.

Goku blinked at the prince a few times in astonishment before speaking up. "I-I don't get it," He asked, his voice cracking a bit high as his mind did a double take of his little 'fantasy' that he had been having of the prince for quite a while. "Why did our bodies separate when we let the barrier down?" Goku was surprised at his words, it appeared that he knew exactly what had happened while he and Vegeta were fused. It was as if the images of the events Vegito went through suddenly flashed across his vision as he and Vegeta separated.

"How would I know?" Vegeta grunted, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 'It was a dream...?' It appeared so, for the larger Saiyan wasn't exactly jumping into his arms and smothering him with hot, needy kisses. But, then again, he could just be skeptical like Vegeta.

"How bizarre." Goku gawked absently, tugging on the earring he wore gently to better see it. "I was told that once you and I joined by these earrings we could never separate."

Sudden anger overcame the prince. Why couldn't it have been real? He had actually felt needed for once... loved... But no, just when he was starting to enjoy it the whole experience had to blow up in his face. He'd sleep forever if he could just be in that dream...

"Well then, I guess we lucked out." Vegeta said bitterly, wanting to take out his anger and frustration out on somebody, and Goku appeared to be the only target at the time. Tugging the earring from off his ear and standing up he added, "I'm me and you're you, Kakarotto," The name seemed to role off his tongue with ease and memories of him calling said name in the heat of passion came to mind. "And that's just the way I like it, so there!" He added distastefully.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Put that back on!" Goku ordered, standing up abruptly. "We'll probably fuse together again as soon as we leave Buu's body." Goku stated watching as Vegeta held his earring absently between his thumb and forefinger. "But, if we're not ready, we could blow our chance." He added, taking a look around to get his bearings.

Vegeta glared daggers at the tiny earring that was the cause of his sexual tension and dilemma. If he hadn't agreed to fuse with the big baka in the first place he would of never had that Kami awful dream and he wouldn't be having the urges to make that dream come true at the moment. Without a second thought he took the earring into his palm and crushed it, relishing the surprised and shocked expression on the other warrior's face.

'If anything, my favorite expression of his was when he smirk like this.' He thought, smirking the same way that Goku had when he had wrung those erotic sounds from his prince and dumping the mashed remains of the earring onto the ground.

"AH! VEGETA! Have you lost your mind?! Now there's no way for us to join bodies again!" 'Kami knows I want to do that right now.' With a jerk of his head Goku brought himself back to the matter at hand. "Why do you have to be like that?" 'You can be any way you want to be my ouji, I'd still love you no matter what.' Goku growled at the thoughts that continued to bombard his conscious and unknowingly took out his anger on the interrogation of said ouji. "Isn't it worth you and I being stuck together if we can beat Buu?"

"Hu!" Vegeta grunted, mind conjuring up naughty little images of them being 'stuck' together. "No, I prefer to be the captain of my own ship." He said, jerking his head to the side so as not to have such a good aid to those images right in his sights. "Besides, we can beat him anyway, Kakarotto." He added lamely, that name rolling off his tongue again with such delectable ease.

"How do you know that, huh?!" Goku argued, observing the prince's gorgeous profile with an inaudibly gulp. "Even if we do manage to get Gohan and the others out, there's no guarantee that Buu is going to turn back to the way he was before."

'Single minded to a fault.' That realization made Vegeta smirk. 'If only he was single minded on me.' "Well, I guess it's going to be very interesting to find out, isn't it?" Vegeta chuckled, smirking the same way as he had previously.

Completely flustered and taken by surprise Goku stuttered out, "Well, yeah...I mean, no."

"Come now," Vegeta ordered softly and started to walk away, resolving to work with Goku and figure out if that dream was a dream or not. "You'd better hurry. Buu could blow up the world any minute now." He added, almost in an amused manner at his cunning ways.

Goku stayed behind only a moment, glaring at Vegeta from his position and rethinking weather he truly loved the stubborn prince or not. He could be so Kami damn frustrating at times! But he supposed that was one of the many reasons that he loved his little prince.

Still glaring toward the ouji, Goku yanked off his own earring, holding it tightly in his fist. "Oh, fine...your way." He whispered, 'It's always your way.' And with that last thought he crushed his own earring, destroying any possibility that another being could use them.

*~*~*~*

"Hey, Vegeta, wait up!" Goku called to the briskly walking prince. "How do you know this is the way?" He queried, not looking at the prince's firm backside as he followed, single file, behind the prince.

"I don't." Vegeta answered bluntly, walking in this blind direction, hoping that they could find the others and that he could figure out if the other Saiyan loved him the way he had said in his dream.

A long paused ensued until one of the Saiyan's many enhanced senses was made disturbingly evident by a terribly fowl smell. Goku just happened to be the on to point this annoying fact out. "Whoa! It really stinks in here. You know it?" He claimed, absently trying to start a conversation with the silent, slighter Saiyan.

The entire time Vegeta had been contemplating weather or not he should just tell the baka about his little dream, yet worry of being laughed at and teased about the event prevented him from utilizing his usual strait forward attitude. He vaguely heard the other Saiyan's words and actually decided to answer him honestly:

"Yes, it's disgusting." 'Just fucking tell him!' "And...ugh..." 'I can't!' "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." 'Baka! If you can't trust him then why are you even considering his love for you...and your love for him.' 'I DON'T LOVE HIM!' 'Sure you don't.' 'Oh, shut up!'

Goku didn't seem to notice the conflict taking place within the ouji's head for he continued in his absentminded conversation. "We must be close to the bowels or something. It's really nasty." 'That's right, don't think about the dream.' Goku groaned inwardly at his slip up and forced his mind to take a detour to a different train of thought.

Suddenly, Goku heard a struggle taking place, his prince was grunting in agitation and when he looked in front of himself he could see the prince shrinking. No, not shrinking, being sucked into this slimy goo. He found himself panicking, his protectiveness of his prince kicking in as he called out the ouji's name and sprung into action to rescue him.

"Vegeta!" He shouted and with a start realized that he too had gotten stuck in the slim that was currently swallowing his prince whole. "What?! Its got me too! What the heck is it?!" He squeaked, beginning to struggle himself and finding it practically impossible to escape. "I-I can't...make it..."

"WHOA!"

They were falling, plummeting from the slimy goo into this mahogany brown liquid. They both resurfaced with a gasp for fresh air. Vegeta crawled up onto what appeared to be a piece of chocolate cake, the brown of the dissert a slightly darker brown then that of the liquid Goku was still in.

"Oh man." Goku sighed, arms resting on another piece of dissert, the rest of his body still submerged in the brown liquid the food articles floated on.

Vegeta found himself shacking his hair free of the grimy feeling liquid, cringing inwardly at the disgust of it all. The scent they had previously smelled was stronger here and Vegeta took this opportunity to point that out.

"Well, now we know where that disgusting smell is coming from." He lifted his head and observed his surroundings, attempting to decipher where the hell they were now. In the process he realized that they were in Buu's stomach now. "Look at this place. Doesn't he eat anything but sweets?" He stated, cringing again at their surroundings. With a grunt or irritation he added, "Ugh, he's worse then a child, this is revolting. Not a single bit of meat at all."

Goku observed his own surrounding in silence, just content to have the prince safe and healthy. He had really been worried about the ouji when that stupid goo had started to consume him. 'I'm the only one who can consume my Vegeta.' He was brought out of his musing as he scented the smell of smoke and felt his lower region in a slight burn. "Uh? Oh, wow, what's that smoke?" He queried absentmindedly allowed to himself.

"Huh?" Vegeta turned around as he heard the words that Goku had spoken, discovering what he was talking about and in a panicked voice he ordered, "Idiot! You're being digested. That smoke's coming from your roasting carcass, you moron!"

"AH!" Goku cried out, leaping out of the water like a dolphin and landing on the dissert he had used to keep himself afloat.

Vegeta breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as he saw for himself that __his__ Kakarotto was safe. And in truth that thought didn't disturb him as much as he would of thought if he had thought it about six hours ago. In truth he wanted so much to lay the other warrior down and check him for any injuries. Run his tongue over every curve of Kakarotto's silken flesh, ridding him of the disturbing scent of Buu's digestive juices, replacing it with the thick scent of their passion.

His was abruptly brought out of his reverie as an odd sound reached his sensitive Saiyan ears. "Uh-oh!" He heard Goku's voice panic. "Do you hear that?" The larger Saiyan asked as he hopped over to the dissert Vegeta was floating on, needing to protect and be protected by his prince.

"Great Galaxies!" Vegeta bellowed as he realized what exactly was happening. He and Goku were slowly being pulled to a whirl pool, various disserts being sucked into the light brown swirl. "If I know my anatomy, that leads strait for the southern exit." Vegeta informed, cringing at the thought of being apart of Majin Buu's excretions.

Goku cringed himself as his mind slowly processed what his ouji had said. "Oh! EWW!" He grimaced, somehow envisioning himself and Vegeta stuck in a giant, brown turd (sorry, I know I'm being sick here ^^;).

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta panicked, wincing as the speed in which their water craft floated toward the large whirl pool increased.

"We're going to get sucked into that hole." Goku notified, completely missing the desperation in which his prince spoke.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance at Goku's response and made his statement more clear. "No, Kakarotto! I mean, how are we going to stop it?!" He practically shouted, becoming even more terrified as a different variety of disserts surrounded his and Goku's float on all four sides.

"Hum," Goku thought to himself, coming to the conclusion that they probably couldn't escape. "Well, I think it's too late." He responded, suddenly realizing himself that they were trapped. "Uh-oh!" He, then rose up on his feet along with Vegeta and, with the prince's back pressed firmly to his own for leverage, he began to push at the offending disserts surrounding them.

"I will not suffer the same fate as cream filling!" Vegeta grunted, pushing as hard as he could on the piece of dissert in front of him.

Then, suddenly, their substitute boat began to tip and turn. Both Saiyans being unbalanced in weight they both fell back into the murky water, each with a shout. They didn't resurface, merely treaded under what, searching for a way out.

The same smoke appeared on Goku's clothing as he searched around for an escape root with worry in his eyes. 'Got to think of something fast.' He thought, not noticing what the Saiyan prince was up to. 'We're running out of time.'

Goku was brought out of his musing as Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand, obviously preparing to blow something to smithereens. "Vegeta!" He shouted, his voice muffled by the water surrounding them. He panicked as he then noticed that he had gotten rid of his air supplies and with a desperate look on his face he reached for his air bubbles and practically shoved them back into his mouth.

If they blew something up in this place Majin Buu would realize that they were still alive for sure. And that wasn't exactly a very good thing. Goku attempted to relay this message to the stubborn ouji by hand motions as the action of speech was not available to him at the time.

Vegeta smirked evilly; he knew that Goku was behind him, attempting to tell him not to fire the ki blast. He deliberately ignored the baka's request and, with a grunt, fired a hole through the stomach, all the way to the other side. He smirked even more when he saw the surprised look on Goku's face as he swam towards the opening.

A few moments later they were practically hurled out of the opening and onto dry flesh. Well, sort of. They were covered in this moist, cream-colored gunk and with a shout from each they blew the stuff away and landed on more dry 'land'.

With an exasperated sigh and the rubbing of the back of his hand over his forehead, Goku looked up at __his__ prince. "That was close, but I think you and I might want to be a little more discrete down here so Majin Buu doesn't figure out that we're still alive." He informed, looking up at __his__ beautiful prince, wanting nothing more then to be reassured that he was alright.

"Oh! I see!" Vegeta scoffed in mild anger when the other warrior hadn't thank him for saving his miserable dot of a life. "We should of gone quietly down that little hole like mice and become part of Majin Buu's excretions. Hu!" He snorted, inwardly cringing at the idea. "No thank you, Kakarotto," That name on his tongue again, "I'm a __true__ Saiyan, I'm going out the front door." His mind then took onto a more important track as he moved to jump down from his high perch. "Now, let's get a move on; the Earth is on a short fuse right now." He ordered, leading the way in their search for the others.

Goku watched the prince's retreating form for a moment, eyeing what he had once had in that dream. 'I don't know how I ever managed without you, Vegeta.' He thought sincerely, then rearranged the tone in which he thought it into more of a sarcastic note. "I don't know how I ever managed without you, Vegeta."

'Neither do I.'

*~*~*~*

They were now walking on a similar structure as before, looking all around them for any signs of the warriors and children that were trapped in here. Vegeta's scowl seemed to of grown darker as his mind and heart warred with his pride over weather or not he should tell the other warrior how he felt. He had gotten over the aspect of weather or not he love the baka and that decision alone was hard enough to accept, but to actually tell the other warrior that he loved him..., 'impossible...'. He would throw it right back at his face, of that Vegeta was certain.

'I wonder what he's thinking about?' Goku thought, wishing that he could read Vegeta's thoughts as he once had in that wonderful dream. A sigh would escape him every time he thought about it and he would always look forlornly at the little ouji. He longed to tell the other how he felt but he simply knew that he would be hurt, weather it be physically or emotionally. He knew that Vegeta would limit their time spent together even more then he had been or just right out refuse to be around him, and Goku quivered at the thought of not being with __his__ prince, of not being around him and able to see him every day. 'Kami, Vegeta... How I long for you, to touch you and to be touched by you. I love you so much more then you know.'

Goku looked around himself absently, trying to distract himself from the beauty in front of him. He gaped in amazement at how much junk food littered the area around them. "I don't know how he does it. You think he'd just keel over from eating this many sweats."

"Oh, you have no room to talk, Kakarotto," 'That name.' "Oh I've seen you eat dissert." 'Your eyes are far too large for your stomach. You almost couldn't take me.' "As bad as it seems, I'd much rather be down here then in your stomach after one of your 'pig out sessions'." 'That's a lie! I'd love to be inside you...' Vegeta found himself flushing at that last thought and he silently thanked Kami that Goku was behind him and couldn't see.

Goku giggled good-naturedly at that. It seemed that Vegeta knew him all too well and that fact alone made him want Vegeta to know him more...oh, so much more. "You're kidding." He chuckled, putting a hand behind his head in his classic Son Goku grin.

Vegeta then realized what the hell was going on. They were...flirting! He blushed even deeper and decided to end their conversation with an overly annoyed tone. "No, I'm not." He stated mater-of-factly. Another second later he stopped in his tracks with a soft gasp.

Goku looked over at __his__ prince worriedly as he too stopped in his tracks. "What? What is it?" He interrogated.

"Quiet!" Vegeta ordered, straining his ears to hone in on the sound that made him stop in his place. "Listen, do you hear that?" He asked, eyes searching for the source of the pulsing noise.

Goku paused with a considering noise leaving his throat for a moment before he too listened for the sound that Vegeta was talking about. "Yes," He responded and looked behind him, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Vegeta answered evenly, "But I don't have a very good feeling about this."

"Me either." Goku stated, looking around himself anxiously, his body tense and waiting in silent anticipation.

"What direction is it coming from?" Vegeta inquired, looking about himself again, trying to locate where the noise was.

"It seems to be coming from every direction." Goku answered, trying to sound smart (A/N: That's how I saw it in the movie).

"Precisely, we're being surrounded." Vegeta stated, his voice showing a hint of anxiety as he spoke more quickly then usual. "But by what?" He added, turning his head, now, to look around him.

Then, the impending danger became evident as neon green lights flashed in a pattern of a wave. The first row flashed then the second row and so on. "There!" Vegeta pointed out the lights with a gasp. His body and mind were on full alert and he couldn't help but dodge out of the way as the light green blobs surged forward to land in almost exact unison on the ground. "Look out!" Vegeta shouted, watching with a sigh of relief as Goku jumped out of the way as well.

Goku didn't appear to be phased at all by the little green blobs as he simply walked up to a swarm and knelt down next to them to get a better look. "Hey there." He greeted in a cute tone (A/N: I thought it was cute!). "What's up little guys?" He asked in the same tone. He was completely unaffected as on of said 'little guys' hopped up onto his bicep, that is, until it started to burn. "OW!" Goku yelped, grabbing the green glob and flinging it away.

Vegeta laughed, actually laughed!, teasingly at Goku's misfortune. The look the other warrior had when he tossed the blop away was too priceless not to laugh at. "Oh! He almost defeated the Great Kakarotto."

"Get out!" Goku groaned in a slightly annoyed way as he watched the little green blobs dissolve the food that Goku had mentioned seeing before. "Look. Voracious little rascals, aren't they?"

'I was flirting again.' Vegeta noticed as the other warrior stood up and walked over to him. "Yes, they are. Little savages, alright. There must be a million of them." He stated, almost in awe. "I mean what are they?"

"That's what I was wondering." Goku said, watching as the 'little rascals' finished dissolving the food. "Look at 'em go."

"It's possible they roam about, breaking down any food or whatnot that doesn't make it into the intestines." Vegeta stated, a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

"I think __we__ fit into that category, don't we?" Goku queried, a nervous and anxious air once again surrounding him.

"Yes, but I doubt they've ever tried to eat a __full-blooded Saiyan__ before." Vegeta stated, making sure to put emphasis on the words 'full-blooded' and 'Saiyan'

"It looks like they're about to try." Goku said in an exasperated tone, his eyes narrowing with the thought of a challenge.

"Well, you must have a sweeter scent then I do." Vegeta pointed out with a soft chuckle and an amused tone to his voice. 'I sure as hell can vouch for that.' His mind purred. "They obviously prefer you." He smirked outwardly, but inside he was fairly worried about __his__ warrior's safety.

"Yeah, gee, aren't I lucky." He said in a slightly nervous tone.

'You have no idea how lucky you are, Kakarotto, to possess my heart and favor.'

"Vegeta...ugh...," He was reluctant to ask the question, "I don't suppose you would mind lending me a hand, now would ya?" He asked as he turned his head to look at __his__ ouji, his tone more nervous then before.

'Of course I'll help you, Kakarotto.' "Who, me? Of course not. I'm a team player." He responded, smirking at Goku's oblivion to his erotic thoughts and mental statements.

"Hey, seriously!" Goku squeaked, eyes widening at the taunting smirk on __his__ ouji's lips. "This could get ugly." He added, his mind racing with images of Vegeta fighting, the images making a shaft of head pool at the pit of his stomach.

With a jump from either of the warriors the fight commenced. Green blobs flew everywhere, some smashed to the floor by one of the fighters before reforming and flying back into the swarm. Both Goku and Vegeta were getting into the fight, but after a while of just hitting green globs and not really getting anywhere they grew annoyed.

"Ugh, there everywhere!" Vegeta grumble, loosing the last vestiges of his patience a moment later. "Alright." He grunted, forming a bright blue ki ball in his hand.

He fired the blast and followed it with a fantastic volley of even more ki blasts. Each attack incinerated the green blops in his path and the remainder hit the floor and shattered, not attempting to reform just yet.

"What's he doing?" Goku thought allowed to himself. "He's going to blow our cover, that crazy–." He was abruptly cut of in his agitated speech as a misshapen blob covered his mouth. Many others followed that one glob as they covered Goku's body, attempting to restrain him. Goku grunted due to the effort it took to struggle with the blops covering his body. "Little buggers." He grumbled when the blob from his mouth slid down to fuse with the others to form one large sheen of green engulfing Goku's body. Goku soon realized that his struggling became so much harder to do and with a pained cry he voiced an electric pain shooting through his body.

Vegeta was still fighting off the 'little buggers' when he heard Goku cry out in pain. A dart of dismay shot up his spin at the sight of __his__ warrior covered in green slim and cringing in pain. "Kakarotto!" He called out to __his__ love in worry but was immediately distracted by the ground beneath his feet as it shook and quaked. "HU? What-what's that?!" Vegeta questioned, searching around him for the source of the rumble.

"AH!"

"It feels like an earthquake." Vegeta claimed, continuing his search.

"Maybe he's having a...you know." Goku said, finding away to withstand the shocking and electric jolts with the barest of grunts.

Vegeta spotted it, the ground started to lift up and it appeared as if something was tunneling underneath the ground. "Look out!" Vegeta called to Goku, barley jumping out of the way before the tunnel passed him. Goku, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky as the tunnel made him trip and he landed roughly on the hill's side.

"Son of a Namek!" Vegeta cursed, looking on as the ground rose up even more and something thick and sleek erupted from the floor. "What is it?!"

"I don't know." Goku answered in a slightly worried tone.

"HU?!" Vegeta gasped as the brown coating split away from the creature.

"What in the world?!" Goku gaped, then cried out as another electric jolt passed through him, this one more powerful then any of the others prier.

A bluish-silver creature, twenty times larger then either of the Saiyans was not but ten feet in front of them. It erupted from the ground with a violent shake of its head, roaring loudly and a liquid that appeared to be blood dripping from its razor sharp teeth. The sight was nothing less then frightening and disgusting to the Saiyans and the watched in awe as the monster zeroed in on Goku's still seated form.

Vegeta noticed this with a gasp and concluded that the slim and monster were some how in this together, trying to eat __his__ warrior when he had yet to even eat him himself. "Kakarotto, it's the slim! The creature is communicating with it!" Vegeta informed, his voice showing sincere worry for the larger warrior. "Get rid of it, quick!" He added in an obvious panic.

Goku was in too much pain to notice the change in his prince's demeanor as the slime's shocks had become more powerful along with becoming more painful. "I CAN'T! AH!" He shouted, his eyes shut tightly as he redoubled his struggles.

"KAKAROTTO!"

A/N: Okay, I don't care how many reviews I get as long as I get reviews, so please REVIEW! ^^;


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Kami, it hurt. And Goku couldn't seem to make the pain stop. He strained and struggled, attempting to move with all his might and only able to move in small jerks. He had to get free. He had to stay by his prince's side...but it hurt so much...  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" He cried out as another jolt ran through out his body. 'Vegeta...help me...' The darkness was taking over. He couldn't concentrate. Everything was getting so dark and he could barley see his prince. 'Vegeta...'  
  
"KAKAROTTO!! DO SOMETHING!!" 'I can't lose him...not before I can tell him...what he means to me.'  
  
'Vegeta...?' In all of the pain, he could barley here his Vegeta. 'No...Vegeta...' "AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Immense power, like none the ouji had ever seen before, radiated out from the younger Saiyan's body as the determined battle cry rang out. The prince couldn't help but stare in awe as Goku's silhouette was outlined by the extremely bright light. But his admiration was swiftly cut short as the power abruptly shoved his body up against a solid wall of flesh.  
  
"Phew!" Goku sighed heavily, whipping a slightly slime covered hand over his fore head. A dazed and somewhat exhausted expression adorning his face as he hunched over to catch his breath.  
  
"And you were talking about me." Vegeta grumbled as he took in the sight of his slightly slime covered baka. His anger erupted as he continued to struggle out of the somewhat yielding flesh he was flung up against. "Why don't you just blow a trumpet or something and announce we're here, Mr. Undercover." 'That was a weak insult.' He commented mentally as he glared halfheartedly at his Kakarotto.  
  
"Oops." Goku chuckled lightheartedly. "Too much, hu?" He queried as he toyed with a lock of his hair with unease. "I thought I was being suttle but I guess I got carried away."  
  
Vegeta grunted lightly as he took in his surroundings. It appeared that the worm like monster was knocked out, more or less, and that they were safe. 'At least for the moment anyway.' At that moment an almost shrill cry rang out in the distance, startling the two Saiyans to be on full alert. "Hu? Oh great!" Vegeta mumbled in agitation. "Now what?"  
  
"There's no tellin'." Goku responded, stepping over to his prince and standing close, not wanting to make Vegeta suspicious of his protectiveness.  
  
A few more cries later from the unknown creature and it appeared with a flourish. Both Saiyans panicked, somewhat, as an identical monster, like the last, appeared. They were even more startled as the creature broke out in tears with a shout of: "Hu? You hurt my big brother!" Rushing over to its twin and nuzzling it as if to attempt to awaken it. "Oh no, Flathead." He bellowed out. "What have they done? Daddy, Flathead's hurt!"  
  
Both Saiyan stared at the creature from their position on the ground, having fallen over in complete shock and surprise at the unforeseen event. Vegeta's expression was on of aggravated flabbergastion. On the other hand, Goku's was one of a curious child's as he blinked with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Wow," He awed, "if they're that big, just imagine how big their father must be."  
  
'I already know how big you are, I don't need to know how big anything else is.' Vegeta though, and in pure stunned reaction to his thoughts he shouted out: "Disgusting! No, I do not want to imagine even one more slimy little–"   
  
Vegeta was caught off from his tirade abruptly as the ground began to quake just as it had before. They stared up from their still kneeling position as another worm like creature, around ten times larger, appeared right before them.  
  
With child-like innocence Goku stared in awe. "Wow, now that's what I call a worm!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head at what Goku said and he jerked his hand out to cover his mouth, feeling his stomach churn at the disgusting statement. "Kakarotto, I think I'm going to puke." He spoke, his words slightly muffled with his hand still covering his mouth.  
  
"Dad," The injured mini-worm drawled in a whiny voice, "those two guys were picking on me."  
  
"Look," Vegeta barked as he tilted his head to better view his Saiyan, "let's just blast him." Vegeta growled, still on the ground next to Goku. "There's no sense in tip-toeing around. Buu knows that we're down here." Vegeta explained.  
  
Goku stared at him in awe. His ouji was resting on all fours and tilting his head in a most tempting manner, exposing the flesh that he had yearned to bight before. He couldn't help but answer his prince in a dumb manner, his mind flying out the nearest exit as he watched Vegeta with nothing short of pure longing. "What, he does?" He spoke dumbly. "Wow, how do you know?" He queried. Gaining back his scattered senses as Vegeta stood, he asked: "Hey, what if you're wrong?"  
  
Vegeta simply ignored Goku as his hands rose up to literally attempt to blow the large monster in front of him away. With a short shout he fired a round of bright blue ki blasts at the monster. Yet, to either Saiyan's complete surprise, the monster canceled out each and every blast with the simple toss of his giant head.  
  
The Saiyan prince drew back from the creature in shock and surprise as its head moved forward slowly, as if stalking him and waiting for the precise moment to strike.  
  
"I told you dad." The worm named Flathead drawled again in his annoying voice. "They're mean."  
  
"Beat them up daddy!" The other one cheered.  
  
Both Saiyan drew back this time in fear as the larger worm once again drew close to them, its head moving forward slowly. Snickers were heard distantly from the two mini-worms, yet the two Saiyans were more interested with the largest, automatically planning their escape roots in their heads. Yet, in the next second, a large, bluish-silver, tail came out and smacked the snickering Flathead up side the head.  
  
"OW!" The worm drawled. "What's the big idea, dad?!"  
  
"No one likes little smart-alics." The larger worm growled.  
  
"But they hurt me, dad." Flathead whined.  
  
"They could have destroyed you!" The older worm bellowed in anger. "How many times have I told you never to leave the pack?!" He continued, a large vein popping out of its head to show its agitation.  
  
"I'm sorry dad!" Flathead cried, his little brother circling him with a teasing laugh.  
  
All the while, Goku and Vegeta looked on in awe, their expressions that of complete and utter surprise and astonishment.  
  
"Please, forgive my son." The large worm apologized, once again getting in the two Saiyan's faces. "He's young." He added with a slightly sheepish grin.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Goku responded in a slightly dazed and squeaky voice.   
  
"Ah, that's just great," Vegeta grumbled, clenching his fingers together in an agitated manner, "now he's making friends with worms."  
  
The larger worms face prowled closer, making Vegeta even uneasier then before. He didn't like these strange creatures one bit. For one, their so-called father was stronger then him in just his natural form and that just didn't sit well with the proud prince of the Saiyan race. Another reason...he just didn't like worms, period.  
  
"They both have a bad habit of trying to eat anything that moves." The large worm stated in a chuckle of his voice, making Vegeta think that the stupid worm did the same as his kids, but was actually smart enough not to try doing as such.  
  
"You should think about teaching those little ingrates of yours some better manners!" Vegeta barked while rising to his feet, attempting to hide his uneasiness from his warrior.  
  
"That's what he's doing." Goku exclaimed in an almost excited manner, rising to his feet as well. "Hey, maybe you could lend us a hand." He asked, not noticing the astonished look on his prince's face, which soon turned to disgust "We're trying to find our sons. Did you happen to see them anywhere?"  
  
"Ugh, I've seen them." Flathead pointed out, popping his head out from behind his father to make himself noticed, yet in doing this he surprised Vegeta into jerking away to hide behind the obviously unfazed Kakarotto. "There was a green one too." The other worms head popped out as well, this one on top of his brother.  
  
"Hum, Piccolo too." Goku murmured, inwardly pleased that Vegeta was seeking his protection as he poked his head up above his broad shoulder. "Say, do you know where they are right now?" Goku asked in a perky voice, stepping forward, curious to see if Vegeta would stay close.  
  
"The green guy went off that way." The brother answered, pointing upward to an unnerving darkness. "Yeah, that's where the other ones went too." Flat head added, raising his giant head upwards towards the dark abyss.  
  
"Well, that looks inviting." Vegeta muttered, momentarily accepting the worms' presence.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and company grunted as the ground began to shake and the sound of rushing liquid became present.  
  
"Hu? What's going on?" Goku questioned anxiously as the shaking became more sever, and the liquid made itself present washing the group away with gasps of protest and cries for help.  
  
"Looks like it's potty time." The adult worm answered, not seeming too fazed for to him this happened often.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Goku called out obviously more panicked then the worms from the squeak in his voice. "What the heck is 'party time'?!" Goku's voice raised in pitched as the worms he sought to get an answer from floated away in the liquid that surrounded them. "Where is this taking us?!" Yet no answer came. "Man, some party." Goku mumble, more to himself then the prince, yet he heard it, and for once in his life, after seeing all of the taller Saiyan's strategies and power, he considered him to be what he usually called him: BAKA!  
  
"They said 'potty time' not 'party time'!" Vegeta shouted above the sound of rushing water  
  
"Looks like were not going to make the most graceful of exits!" Goku's voice, for once, sounded panicked, as he looked to his prince for an answer to their predicament.  
  
"Not me!" Vegeta shouted louder then need be, clenching his hands into fists and his eyes closed, trying to shake off such a disturbing image with his extremely over active imagination.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" Goku asked in the same panic stricken voice.  
  
"RUN!!" Vegeta shouted, a white aura surrounding his body as he blasted out of the liquid and through the flesh above them.  
  
"Wait up!" Goku called after him, slightly saddened that it didn't seem to matter to Vegeta weather he lived or not. "Hey! Are you crazy?!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is what it's like inside Majin Buu's head?" Goku queried, walking along a path, which appeared to be a nerve of some sort. His eyes studied his surroundings carefully, taking in all of the odd yet unique   
  
Sights. His curious eyes fell upon the prince walking in front of him, his gaze wondering longingly to parts that he had caressed in that wonderful dream. He tore his eyes away from the glorious temptation in front of him to look some place else before he got caught ogling. "Gohan and the others have to be in here because this is the only place we haven't looked." He claimed, averting his mind away from the ouji as well as his eyes.  
  
Vegeta never responded to any of his baka's ramblings. He was merely content to just be near him and to hear his wonderfully soothing voice. He blinked his eyes and came to a halt as they met a 'fork in the road' in Buu's head. He 'hummed' as if in slight surprise at the sight. He turned to the side, finally acknowledging Goku and for once asking his opinion.  
  
"Okay, use your instincts, Kakarotto." He ordered, pointing his finger at the splitting paths. "Right or left?"  
  
The fact that the ouji had asked his opinion somewhat startled him, yet his exterior never showed such. He grasped his chin in his fingers and hummed softly in thought as his free arm rose up to support the bent one.  
  
"Hmm, I'd have to say...left." He answered, feeling somewhat proud of his instincts, that is, until Vegeta's response came.  
  
"Good, then I'm going right."  
  
Goku nearly fell over in shock. "AH! That wasn't very nice!" His voice squeaked out in indignation, his body recovering from the fall rather quickly.  
  
"You follow your instincts and I will follow mine." Vegeta responded nonchalantly. 'My instincts are telling me to get as far away from you before I jump you and ravage you senseless.'  
  
"Fine! Have it your way! NUGH!" Goku huffed childishly while sticking out his tongue to the retreating ouji's back.  
  
'It's hard to imagine the delicious things he did with that tongue before.' Vegeta thought with a smirk at the images that came to mind as he continued on the opposite path from his warrior.  
  
"Humph! I'm glad I'm not united with _him_ anymore, SHEESH!" 'That's a lie.' His mind rebuked him and his expression changed almost sorrowful. 'That's right...I want to be with him now more then ever. UGH! Enough of that! I need to concentrated on more important things.' "What a strange place." Goku commented as he finally took in his surroundings. Suddenly, a silhouetted figure came into view, making Goku go into a fighting stance. "Who are you? Come into the light." He ordered sternly. The figure then became apparent as his elder son, and he called out to him in excitement and relief. "Gohan!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta had been walking along his chosen path for a bit now, quietly musing to himself about Kakarotto, the dream and the events that were presently taking place. Each topic swirling around in his head, threatening to give him a major headache, when all of a sudden, Goten and Trunks came into view, the sight pleasing to the prince. One problem down...two more to go.  
  
"Excellent. Nice work, boys. You're alive and well." He praised, both the boys and himself in his quick recovery of the ones they came searching for and the fact that his instincts were right. "Good, let's go find Kakarotto. The sooner we get out of here the better." 'And the sooner I confess to him the better.' He added mentally as he turned around to head back the way he came, expecting the boys to follow.  
  
Yet that wasn't what they had in mind... "Fu-sion-HA!" The boys called out doing the whole dance routine to form the practically unstoppable force, Gotenks, in his SSJ3 form.  
  
Vegeta turned back around at the first syllable of the transformation and observing it all with amazement and shock. "What is this?" He asked to no one in particular as he took in the fused demi-saiyan sight.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Goku smiled warmly at his eldest son, approaching the boy with ease. "Alright. Let's get out of this place." He said in a cheerful voice, continuing to advance. "What do you say, son." He asked, watching with a surprised look as Gohan took up his own fighting stance and attacked his father without question, yet that couldn't be said for Goku as he sat up from getting high kicked in the jaw, cradling said part of his body soothingly as he interrogated Gohan. "Gohan! What's the big idea? Why did you do that, son?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta dodged the fused demi as best as he could, cringing as a barley evaded blast hit a wall of flesh and splattered all over the prince's skin. He could feel his skin crawl as he held his hands away from his body, as if disgusted to touch himself.  
  
"EWW! Alright, you're asking for it kid." He growled. "Look here, what ever you are." He ordered, powering up to super saiyan level with a short shout. "Where are our sons?!" He sneered. "Ugh!" He grunted, as a large form came behind him, wrapping thick green arms around the ouji's neck and lifting him off of the ground he stood upon. "Fool, you know you're just digging your own graves!" He shouted at the Namek, which held him entrapped.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A round of kicks and punches was taking place on Goku's half of the fork in the brain, his son doing practically all he could to get past his father's defenses. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not my son." Goku growled to the imposter before a sharp jab to his right cheek knocked him to the ground. He grunted softly at the pain of both impacts, but was no worse for ware as he sat up, now nursing his throbbing cheek. "You're not my son but you sure punch like him." He commented darkly, rising to his feet with a sour remark of: "So be it, you fake." A shout radiating immense power coming forth but a second later as he reached his own SSJ form.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta grunted softly as he was forced against a wall of flesh, mumbling softly to himself. "Ah! Fighting both of those idiots at once is pretty tough." Another grunt issued from the prince as he shoved himself off of the wall of flesh "Ugh, where is that silly clown when you need him?"  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" The Namek shouted, the blast aimed obviously at the ouji.  
  
Vegeta dodged sharply, behind the fused demis, using the boy as a 'saiyan shield' as the blast impacted, narrowly managing to fire his own blast at the flying Namek. Each blast meeting its intended target, the responding collapse of the two beings a wonderful sound to hear as he powered down while rubbing a glove-covered hand against a sweaty brow.  
  
"Hugh, now that was a close call."  
  
A few moments passed before both bodies rose almost effortlessly, as if zombies coming back from the dead. Vegeta couldn't believe it, he gaped in amazement then growled in annoyance. "Those were direct hits. You were both out cold." He argued with reality, watching as the two approached slowly, as if stalking their pray. "Shoot, what are they?" Vegeta cursed to no one, a feeling of worry setting agonizingly into the pit of his stomach. 'What if I never see Kakarotto again?'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Goku had had enough of this fight and was more then anxious to end it. If this was happening to him, then just imagine what trouble Vegeta could be in. He needed to go rescue his prince. He placed his hands together and set himself in the telltale stance of the all too familiar Kamehameha.  
  
Goku began the chant with out even a thought of hesitation. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Yet he wasn't surprised as the Gohan look-a-like countered with the exact attack as his own. The two waves clashing then warring with each other until they, almost inevitably, canceled each other out in a flash and flurry of light that exploded all around them, demolishing the surrounding walls within practically a 10,000 foot radius. Unfortunately, Vegeta happened to be fighting on the other side of one of those walls and was, once again, doused in slime  
  
"Now what?" The volatile ouji grumbled as he lifted himself up from off of the ground, the explosion not only covering him in slime again, but also knocking him over. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes taking in his main suspect, which luckily happened to be in one piece...so far. Yet the relief he felt for his warrior being alive wasn't enough to quench his rage at being covered in goo _again_, so he lashed out.   
  
"You did that?!"  
  
Goku could barley suppress his own relief at the sight of his ouji intact. His response to the snarled question was somewhat over whelmed in sound, both by the fight in progress and his ouji's rage. "Ugh, it was an accident." He grunted softly as Gohan came into his line of vision, charging with an attack, said attack connecting and knocking him to the ground next to Vegeta.  
  
"I don't think these ghoulish imposters can be destroyed." Vegeta informed, absently feeling Goku's sturdy back pressed against his own, the firm ass pressed against the dip at his lower back, which housed his sensitive tail spot. Vegeta shuddered at the remembrance of the other's gentle caress, then catching himself five seconds before throwing the other down and desecrating the ground on which he wished to screw the other senseless, the three so called 'ghoulish imposters' the audience to their amours actions. "They just keep getting up!" He added, amazed that his voice did not revel his amours thoughts.  
  
"I've noticed." Goku replied in an exasperated tone, feeling the ouji's rump pressed against his spread thighs. He couldn't help but recall the gorgeous sight of that tight ass bared, raised high, and waiting his attention and ministrations.  
  
"So...ah, any ideas?" Vegeta asked, his own voice sounding weary as the three began to advance toward them, surrounding them at every escape.  
  
"Not right off hand." Goku responded, his mind set now on more important things, like their lives, which, at the time, he was not willing to loose...again.  
  
"Not even a scratch." Vegeta pointed out. "These look-a-likes are not made of flesh and bone."  
  
"Yeah, but it sure does feel like it when these guys come after us." Goku stated, remembering the damage done to his cheek and chin, among other body parts that weren't mentioned prier.  
  
Goku watched with obvious trepidation as Gohan set himself into the familiar Kamehameha stance and Piccolo his trademark Special Beam Cannon.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me–"  
  
"Man, we're in big trouble." Goku said, backing further against the firm body of his prince. Then the most unexpected thing occurred. Gohan turned into a giant cake, the food substance looking so good it almost made Goku stomach rumble. "He's CAKE!"  
  
"Toast, Kakarotto. He's toast." Vegeta corrected not noticing what Goku was seeing.  
  
"No, he's really cake!" Goku persisted as the other beings around them began to change as well.  
  
"Yes, I see! Chocolate." Vegeta responded, his own eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"No, strawberry." Goku corrected.  
  
"Cup cakes."  
  
"No, pound cake."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After the delicious encounter with the sweet food products and each other's body, they ventured on further into Buu's head. Worming their way through criss-cross nerves they finally came across a clearing.  
  
"He's got cobwebs in his head. Ugh." Vegeta pointed out as he finally breached the clearing.  
  
"But that's about all that's up her." Goku added, grunting with extra effort as it was harder for him to worm his way through the miasma of nerves due to his larger size. "Ugh! Where could they have gone?" Goku questioned in frustration, poking his head out of the forest of nerves.  
  
"Kakarotto, heads up." Vegeta called, gaining the others attention as he came closer. "Over there; take a look." Vegeta answered, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the other side of a barrier of flesh.  
  
"Hey!" Goku cheered, seeing one of the very beings they had been searching for with such effort.  
  
"Well, check him. See if he's alive before you celebrate." Vegeta instructed, making it seem like the other shouldn't get his hopes up if they're dead.  
  
Goku did as told, floating up to the entrapped Namek and touching his cheek gently to tell if he was alive. A shot of relief ran through him as he could feel a warm breath against his cheek. "He is. Wonderful." He sighed in relief, his eyes catching something a moment later. "Hey, over there, Vegeta. There's more." Goku stated, floating over to the others who were in the same strange casing as the Namek. "Gohan, Goten and Trunk. We did it, we did it, we found them ha, ha." Goku cheered, laughing triumphantly yet also in an overjoyed manner.  
  
The sound hit Vegeta like a tone of bricks. He had heard the other Saiyan laugh before, but this was the first time he actually took notice of it. Now that he heard it, he want to make the other laugh more, to feel his happiness, his pain, his...love. He would tell him, after this was all over... He swore it.  
  
"Are they alright?" He asked, taking his mind away from its previous direction.  
  
"Yeah, they're doing fine, considering where they are." Goku responded light heartedly, the worry lifting off of his shoulders at the sight of the boys and Namek. Now there was only one more worry remaining that he resolved to deal with as soon as the opportunity presented itself.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you thing. Review and please start telling me what you guys do and don't like. 


End file.
